


Alone

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Fëanor plotted how to get his family free from the Halls, not himself.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 Words of exactly what you want to write thread on FFA.

The last of his sons had vanished through the door to be reembodied, and Fëanor breathed a sigh of relief.

“Fëanáro?” Fingolfin looked over at him, from where he had been readying to step through the door. “You know it will not be long before you see them.”

“You must tell them and Atar that I love them, and that I knew what I was doing. Promise me, Ñolofinwë,” Fëanor said, ignoring his half-brother’s words. He could not let himself become stuck in an explanation. 

Fingolfin nodded, before he stopped in horror. “But you shall tell them-“

“I was able to argue for their release, not my own.” Fëanor raised his hands and shoved, willing it to be enough, for Fingolfin to be forced out before he would be stuck here.

Fingolfin vanished through the door, his final protest and promise to fix this cut off. 

Fëanor was left alone.


End file.
